Pacifica A Tomboy!
by Darkness Gore and CREATIVITY
Summary: Pacifica's cousin is in town. Which has a good influence on Pacifica, but how will this effect Mabel and her friends? Dipper? Maybe even Wendy and Soos. Brought to you by the sister of 'PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP'


**A/N None of you know me! But you might have connections to someone I know. That girl that wrote her final goodbyes; 'PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP', your looking at her twin sister! The idiot left her account logged in on our laptop! Point being, I'm hooked on Gravity Falls now, and apparently my sister has moved on to South Park...**

**Right, you probably want a story...**

**Disclaimer: I own _EVERYTHING!_ _Wait?_ What? I _don't?!_ What do you mean the show belongs to Alex Hirsch? D*mnit.**

**Warning: Will contain minor language. A solid T rating.**

* * *

**Pacifica's POV**

"What the h*ll Mom?!" I exclaim. My mother has invited over my aunt, uncle, and cousin; to our mansion. I hate my cousin, she doesn't even act like she's rich! I used to only have to see her on the holidays. Thanksgiving and Christmas. But now she's going to start coming every single summer. D*mnit.

"Pacifica! A young lady does not use that language!" My mother scolds. "We have a nice family, that owns a wealthy business we can buy out or combine together. You will behave and act decent. Especially to your cousin, you will have to show her around town and have her meet the neighborhood children."

"When are they getting here, and how long are they staying?!" I question. Hopefully not long, please say just for today.

"They will be here in an hour, and they stay for the month." My mother says. "Get ready to show your cousin around town, she's had a long ride from California." She walks out of my room.

"Stupid family." I mutter, getting up from my vanity chair. I change out of my pajamas and into my usual designer dress, Ugg boots, and purple jacket. I sit back down to apply makeup. Sweeping blush across my cheeks, purple eyeshadow on my eyelids, eyeliner and mascara are applied also. I finish off with some light pink lipgloss.

I've burned through thirty minutes of my time. I guess I could go on instagram, or twitter. I decide on instagram, twitter is overrated anyways.

_What?! _Mabel Pines and her annoying brother what's-his-name, have requested to follow me. I didn't even know they had cellphones, much less anything more than a 90's flip phone. I click block on both accounts only to realize they both have more followers than me already. Some of these kids told me they didn't have phones! How dare they mess with _the _Pacifica Northwest.

The doorbell rings. My mother calls me down. Hey! It's only been forty-five minutes! Not fair!

My Aunt Willa, Uncle Joey, and cousin, Katlyn, or as she has people call her 'Kit'. Stand by the door. My mother is talking to my Aunt, who has her blonde hair in an official looking bun, wearing a white dress, and silver heeled shoes. My father talks taxes with his brother Joey, a man with redish brown hair that's starting to grey, with a suit and tie on. My cousin Katlyn, has her dark red hair down in an unbrushed mess, helped contained with a backwards purple and orange cap, falling down to her waist, she wears faded jean shorts, her knees and legs bruised with a few small circle shaped cuts, purple converse, a purple T-shirt that reads 'Random Fandoms' and a necklace that reads her short nickname 'Kit'. My dog is barking and jumping up at her, she's laughing and trying to pet him without toppling over.

"Oh good, Pacifica came down." My father says at a break point in his conversation.

"Pacifica why don't you show Kit around town." My mother says. Her tone is nice and sweet, but her eyes read 'Do this or else you won't get dinner'.

"Fine." I mumble. "C'mon Katlyn." Katlyn rushes back out the door, this is when I notice the backpack strapped to her, probably carrying her beloved skateboard.

When I make it back out, Katlyn has a helmet strapped to her head and is skate boarding around our small parking lot. When she sees me she just says. "I"ve been in contact with you for my whole life, yet you can't get Kit down." I look at her for a moment, then roll my eyes. "Grab your bike. As far as I remember you'll still do that." She continues. I actually do enjoy riding my bike on occasions. I guess it's the only way I'll keep up with her.

This will be a long, long day.

* * *

**A/N I got that out of the way!**


End file.
